


Breeding Bitch

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Breeding, Cages, Forced, Forced Breeding, Gen, Graphic, Kidnapping, M/M, Nook Worms, Nookworms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Parasites, Violence, dubcon, evil scientist Kankri, host breeding, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cronus always wondered what Kankri did for a living.Little did he know, he did not want to find out.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: HSCCS Promptfest 2020, anonymous





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH) in the [HSCCSPromptfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSPromptfest2020) collection. 



> Kankri Vantas is the perfect matesprit. Kind, understanding, polite, responsible. Everything Cronus could ever want.

Cronus glances uneasily at the stack of notebooks in the box. Something just seemed so wrong about this, but he couldn’t figure out why. Shoving his fear aside, he reached a shaky hand into the box and pulled out the top notebook. It seemed to be the most recent one, the cover still clean except for the title information. “Journal #36: January 13-June 23” In neat black block letters. Cronus opens the notebook to the first page, sitting back on his heels to read it.

January 13, Specimen 24 is reacting strangely to the new mix. I have a blood test running overnight to observe these effects better. I must be completely certain this will work before using it on him.” 

A frown forms on Cronus’s lips as he scans through the other pages. They were scientific notes. From what he could tell, Kankri never showed any interest in the sciences. So what were all these notes for? And what was he testing? Cronus flicked to the last page, June 23, just two weeks ago. A cold chill filled his bones as he read what his boyfriend of three years had wrote.

”June 23, It is finally time. All these years of work has finally paid off. The mixture is finally complete. I have full confidence that Cronus will react positively to this. He is perfect. I couldn’t have asked for a better test subject. Soon the lab will be completed and I can finally transfer him down there. I pray he goes willingly. But if not…..I have many new experiments that will help convince him to come willingly. Secretly, I hope I will be able to use these new methods. His violet blood is so beautiful to look at.”

“I see you’ve gotten curious and decided to dig through my stuff.” A calm collected voice purred from behind Cronus. The seadweller froze, dropping the notebook he was holding. “Kankri-“ He started, voice cut off by the click of a gun’s safety being turned off. Cronus’s words dying in his throat. His heart raced in his chest, gills flapping to try and bring in more oxygen. “Honestly, this was not the circumstance I wanted. However, I am not complaining. Stand Cronus, keep your back to me.” Kankri ordered, poking the back of Cronus’s neck with the barrel of the gun. 

The metal was cold and hard, almost making Cronus flinch. Not wanting to get shot, the seadweller did as told, hands up next to his head in surrender. Kankri poked his back. “Now, go to the basement. Slowly, no sudden movements or you might lose something important.” He threatened, pushing the cold metal against Cronus’s spine. 

The seadweller stumbled forward but did as told, heart in his throat as he tried not to sob or run. Who was this? This wasn’t Kankri. Not the Kankri he knew. No. This was a monster. Cronus walked slowly through Kankri’s home, out of the office, down the hall, into the living room, kitchen, and finally the basement door. He opened the door slowly, still acutely aware of Kankri walking right behind him, gun still pointed at his back. 

The basement was dark and cold. Kankri flicked on a lightswitch and Cronus paused. Was this were Kankri was going to kill him? A soft sob left his lips as tears started to coat Cronus’s cheeks. He was going to die by the hands of his boyfriend. The man he had been in love with for years was going to murder him. 

Kankri scoffed and pressed something into a hidden keypad on the wall. A stone door swung open in the wall revealing burning bright white light. Cronus stumbled forward when Kankri shoved him. “Get in. Hurry.” The seadweller kept sobbing, body shaking as he stepped past the stone door into the bright room. White walls, white tiles, white light. 

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. A lab. Clean and organized. But what unnerved him the most was the three glass cages against one wall. Two of them were occupied. Cronus stopped in his tracks only to be shoved to the ground by Kankri. In the cages were Kurloz and Karkat. Their clothes torn to shreds and their skin covered in welts and scars. Two dirty grey splotches against the white backdrop. 

But something was wrong with them. Their stomachs seemed to bulge out against their shirts. Cronus audibly gasped when he saw something thrash against the skin from the inside. Kankri gave him a kick to get him out of his thoughts. “Get up. Then strip completely.” He ordered, the stone door slamming closed behind him and locking the two in this place. 

Cronus stood on shaky legs, unable to keep his eyes off the two trolls in the cages. He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his pants, still aware of the gun being held point blank by Kankri. When he was standing fully nude and shivering, Kankri set the gun aside. His hand grabbing Cronus’s wrist and turning him around. And for the first time since Cronus found the other’s notebooks, he looked into Kankri’s warm red eyes and saw only cold steel. Not a hint of emotion. 

Kankri narrowed his eyes and tugged Cronus over to a strange looking metal chair. Now without the threat of the gun, Cronus started to struggle. He was easily overpowered by Kankri, which was a shock given he had never thought the smaller mutant blood was this strong. Kankri shoved him into the chair and locked him in. A strap along his chest along with metal cuffs that secured his wrists and ankles. With the restraints now in place, Cronus was definitely trapped. 

Kankri took a step back and admired his work. A scary wide grin along his lips. “Goodness. You are going to make such a good breeder. I'm sure people will pay good money for your litters.” Cronus froze. Breeder? For what? What was Kankri going to do to him? 

Before any of these questions got answered, Kankri started to get to work. Slipping on a white lab coat and gloves, Kankri moved behind the counter and started to mess with the strange fluids in jars. Cronus watched in numb shock as his boyfriend worked. It was clear Kankri knew what he was doing. The thought just made Cronus sick with fear. At this point he couldn’t even think of what might happen to him.

Kankri worked silently for what felt like hours before approaching Cronus. Syringe in one hand and a vial of clear liquid in another. He filled the syringe and stepped over to Cronus’s side. “Now hold still Cronus. This will only hurt a bit.” He purred warmly, pressing the needle into Cronus’s arm and injecting whatever was in the vial into Cronus’s blood stream. The seadweller looked away, more tears filling his eyes. 

The injection was soon over. Kankri stepped back and put the needle in a red box. He pressed a kiss to Cronus’s tear stained cheek and turned back to the counter. Cronus choked on a gag at the action. After everything he was doing, Kankri’s kindness stung like fire. 

The mutant hummed a light tune as he worked to clear away the counter, clearly waiting for some sort of effect in Cronus. Nothing seemed to be happening at first. Cronus watching in muted horror as Kankri worked. Calm as ever. Then he felt the spike of pain. Sharp and hot, stabbing into his gut like burning knife. Cronus screamed out in pain, thrashing against the bonds of the chair as the pain only increased. Spreading like a wildfire in his veins. 

It hurt more than Cronus had ever felt, like acid was pumped in his body. He panted and screamed, begging for Kankri to make it stop, for anything to make it stop. The pain seemed to last for hours, time stretched. Then just as suddenly as it had happened, the pain was gone. Kankri was petting the seadweller’s hair, cooing softly. “Its alright. The pain is over now. I know darling. I know.” Cronus felt sick. 

Once he had fully calmed, Kankri made his way to a large rack of clear boxes, each filled with sopor and a strange mass. He hummed to himself as he looked through the boxes, trying to decide between them. Cronus gasped for breath as he watched, unsure of what horrors would result in Kankri’s choice. His matesprit picked one of the smaller boxes near the bottom, the sopor jiggling slightly as the lowblood carried it to the work table. Cronus strained to see what was in the box, but his view was blocked by Kankri’s body. 

The candyblood picked up the mass with a pair of tongs, pulling it out of the slime with a squish. Cronus caught sight of a dark purple tail squirming and could feel his body shiver, what was Kankri going to do with that? Unfortunately he didn’t have to wait long in order to find out. Kankri grabbed a pair of scissors and turned around, a warm smile on his lips. “Alright love, this won’t hurt much, just feel a bit strange.” He reassured, holding the tongs to the side and keeping that thing, away from his body. 

Cronus then recognized what that thing was. A nookworm. Female by the looks of it. He gulped nervously, unsure of what Kankri was going to do to him with that thing. The candyblood tapped a button on the side of the chair, the bottom half splitting apart and forcing Cronus to spread his legs. “Im sure you recognize what this is. A nookworm. You see, these creatures are rare due to their short lifespan and how hard it is to breed them.” Kankri explained as he used the scissors to cut off Cronus’s boxers, letting the fabric fall to the floor. 

“Most trolls who are used as hosts for nookworms to reproduce, die. Their bodies simply can’t handle it. So nookworms are very expensive to get. Luckily for me, I found a way to breed nookworms without killing the host. It involves a strong substance that takes over your body and forces it to create twice as much nutrients as needed. Your body uses some and the rest go to the worms.” Kankri sets aside his scissors and reaches between Cronus’s legs to tease the seadweller’s nooklips. 

“This is a female nookworm, the only type able to lay eyes and reproduce. Lucky for me they don’t need a male nookworm to reproduce, all they need is the slurry of their host. That slurry is their food that they use as they create then lay their eggs, this is why people rarely use female nookworms for pleasure. Too much danger.” As much as Cronus doesn’t want it, his nook begins to get wet under Kankri’s touches. The candyblood continuing his explanation. 

“So now you will be added to my collection of breeders. Im sure you saw Karkat and Kurloz when we came in. Dont worry, they were just test runs. Now that I have the procedure down, there is no danger. All I need is your nook to be as a breeding ground for these fabulous nookworms that I can then sell.” He ran a gentle touch over Cronus’s thigh before bringing the worm closer. “K-Kankri! Please! Please dont do this to me!” Cronus protested, fear in his voice as he tried to squirm out of his binds. 

Kankri clicked his tongue. “Im sorry love, but I just can’t give up this wonderful opportunity.” He pressed the head of the nookworm against Cronus’s nook, ignoring his matesprit’s cries as the thing began to squirm inside of Cronus. Its slick body burrowing deeper and deeper. Kankri released it from the tongs, watching as the tail disappeared between Cronus’s nooklips, leaving them leaking and flushed. “Perfect darling. You’ve done so well for me.” Kankri cooed, rubbing a gentle hand over Cronus’s stomach where there was already a small bump showing where the nookworm was. 

Cronus panted and whined at the feeling. He felt so full with the thing inside of him, pressing against his seedflap. The pleasure almost mindnumbing. Kankri gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning back to his table. The seadweller could barely focus as Kankri pulled a collar out from a drawer and attached it to his neck, almost covering his gills. Then Cronus was released from his restraints, but with the nookworm in him, he could barely move let alone escape. Kankri helped him to stand, half carrying him to the empty cage in the back. 

Kankri lay the seadweller down on the padded mat, pulling the thin blanket over his body. “Rest darling. You need to give the worm time to adjust.” Kankri cooed before closing the clear door and locking Cronus in the box. The seadweller’s eyes rolled amd fluttered at the heavy squirming in his gut. He had barely even done anything and he was already tired. Cronus didnt bother moving as his eyes closed and he passed out.


	2. Friends in the Dark Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus finds a new friend in Karkat. But will that be enough to keep him sane?

When Cronus woke up the lab was dim. Kankri was no where to be seen. The seadweller sighed, moving to sit up. A sudden stabbing pain in his gut made him gasp out and collapse back on the mat. “Don’t bend too much. They don’t like being squished.” A familiar voice said. Cronus’s head snapped up. The clear cage next to him held Karkat. What had Kankri done to him? The short troll looked like shit. His hair was matted, skin pale, eyes sunken in and dull. Bruises and scratches littered his skin leaving marks of red. 

And his stomach. It was larger than normal, making him look pregnant like a human female. The skin pulled taunt and every few minutes a shape pressed against the skin. Karkat was leaning weakly against the wall of his cage, the blanket folded behind his head. “What did he….do to you?” Cronus asked, gently trying to sit up like Karkat. The other candyblood chuckled. “I was his first victim. Been here the longest. Kankri has been using me as his main test subject for the stuff he pumped into you. Plus I wasn’t very willing last week, so I got a fistful.” His tone was trying to be joking, but it clearly failed. 

Karkat had a collar similar to Cronus’s, a small light blinking green every five minutes. The lowblood caught him staring. “Shock collar. Keeps us in line and in the lab.” Cronus shivers at the thought. Then he remembers the other troll at the end of the row of cages. “Kurloz is here as well?” He asks, wincing as he leans forward to try and get a peak at the purpleblood. Karkat shakes his head. “Kankri broke him real bad. Must have. Kurloz came here of his own will. Never fought against Kankri, never dissobeyed. He just gives in. I feel bad for him.” Karkat explains, shrugging. 

Cronus felt fear build in his gut. What had Kankri done to him? That thought was cut short by another spike of pain that made the seadweller gasp. The nookworm inside of him was moving. Karkat gave him a sympathetic look. “The pain will pass. It’s just trying to settle.” He tried to explain, hissing slightly as something in his gut thrashed. Cronus gave him a fearful look. “The young are growing. They should be done soon. Then Kankri will take them out, clean me up, give me a week of rest, then repeat the cycle. Ive lost track of how many litters ive had.” Cronus fights back a gag. How long has Kankri been doing this? 

The two sit in silence. Then Karkat sit up a bit straighter. “Its almost seven. Kankri will be here soon. He’ll probably feed us and give us water. Dont bother trying to escape. Just keep quiet and he should leave you alone.” Karkat explained. Right as he finished speaking, the door slid open and the lights turned on. Completely blinding Cronus for a moment. 

“Good morning boys.” Kankri said cheerfully. Kurloz groaned from his cage and Cronus could hear him sit up. “Yes yes. I slept well.” Kankri hummed, slipping on a new pair of gloves and a lab coat. He went over to a cabinet and opened it, revealing rows of packages. Karkat watched the other move, not saying a word. Cronus tried not to wince at the squirming worm inside of him. 

The candyblood took out a few of the packages, bringing them over to a counter that held a stack of metal prison trays. Cronus couldn’t watch. He knew he needed to eat, the hunger already begining to twist in his gut as the nookworm took all of his nutrients. But he didn’t, no, couldn’t trust anything Kankri gave him. His door opened with a click and Cronus could hear Kankri set down the tray and something else. Once the door had shut, Cronus glanced over. 

On the tray lay a large pile of light brown mush. It looked about as appealing as a pile of hoofheast shit. Next to it was a plastic gallon jug of water and a pair of grey pants. Cronus glanced away from the items to look at Karkat. The smaller troll was grimicing and holding his stomach. Whatever was inside of it thrashing more violently. Kankri closed Kurloz’s door before returning to Karkat. “I believe its time. Come on, lets get these out of you.” He cooed, helping Karkat to stand. The troll swayed as he was lead out of the cage and towards the chair Cronus was first strapped to. 

Kankri stripped Karkat of the torn clothes before tying him down to the chair. Karkat’s legs were forced to spread before he started to groan and whine in agony. With a smoothness that made Cronus shiver, Kankri pulled out a large bin of sopor and set it on a low rolling cart by the chair. Karkat’s claws dug against the metal of the chair as he began to scream. The seadweller couldn’t tell what was actually happening, but he could imagine it. 

Kankri set something down in the sopor, bright red mixing with the green. The seadweller could have sworn he saw something moving inside of the slime. A baby nookworm. He shuddered and closed his eyes. The screaming lasted almost an hour while Kankri helped Karkat release the young worms. But eventually Karkat’s screams turned into pants and gentle whimpers. Cronus opened his eyes to see what would happen next. Kankri set aside the large bin, now filled with many squirming worms. He helped Karkat out of the chair, revealing the red that coated Karkat’s thighs. 

There was a showerhead attached in one of the corners above a drain. Kankri pushed Karkat into the corner, the weak troll holding onto a metal bar in the wall as a spray of steaming water showered onto him. The seadweller watched as candy red flowed down the drain and out of sight. Once all of it was rinsed from Karkat’s body, the water was turned off and the troll was wrapped in a towel. He looked exhausted, barely able to stand as Kankri redressed him. Karkat didn’t fight it as Kankri brought him back to the cages. He was given an extra large pile of mush and two jugs of water before the door was closed. 

The younger candyblood shook with silent sobs as he lay on the mat, body curled up. No one spoke as Kankri separated the worms into their own bins and set them aside. He cleaned up the mess of red before stripping of his now stained coat and leaving the lab, the doors sliding closed behind him. Karkat didn’t keep in his noises after that. His sobs echoing in the lab as he cried. 

The tears didn’t last long. And soon Karkat was forcing himself to sit up. He looked up to Cronus with tear stained eyes, so much shame and pain in one look. The candyblood pulled the tray closer and picked up the plastic spoon with shaky hands, starting to eat with the hunger of an animal. Once he noticed Cronus wasn’t moving, Karkat pointed at Cronus’s tray with his spoon. “Eat. Trust me, the pain you will feel as that worm eats you alive is worse than this.” He explains before going back to eating. Cronus didn’t question the other. He pulled over his own tray and eyed it with disgust. 

It looked disgusting and about four times as much food as normal. But Karkat said to eat. So he did. Taking one spoonful of the stuff, Cronus hesitently put it in his mouth. It had the consistency of cold mashed potatoes, but thankfully didn’t taste like anything. That made it easier for him to choke it down, trying not to look at the mush. Karkat chuckled, “Breakfast of kings.” He said, voice dripping with the sarcasm Cronus knew him for. The seadweller pushed aside the empty tray and reached the water to wash it down. He felt dehydrated with how much the worm was taking. 

Once he had drank his fill, Cronus sat back against the wall feeling a little more comfortable. Karkat was doing the same, his stomach flat now. A bit more color had returned to his cheeks from the food. “One week of rest. Then Im on to the next litter.” He sighed, rubbing a hand over his smaller stomach. Cronus let his head thud back against the clear wall. “Why is he doing this? Torturing us for his own stupid gain.” Cronus mused. 

Karkat forced out a sad laugh. “He’s always been like this. Deep down. When we were younger I would find him cutting open squirrels in the backyard, dissecting them alive while he poked around at their organs. But no one ever saw that side of him. All they saw was what he wanted them to see. The polite smiles, good grades, manners. All an act to cover up how sick he is.” Cronus felt a pang of hurt in his heart. Had Kankri’s love for him be fake as well? 

Karkat lay back down, curling up once more. He was asleep in minutes, leaving Cronus and Kurloz. The higherblood looked over to the clown. The facepaint was gone, leaving grey skin and black stitches. Kurloz was staring at the far wall, one hand resting on his smaller stomach, clearly not as far along as Karkat was. There was a wave of pity Cronus felt for him. What had Kankri done to make Kurloz come here on his own? Cronus prayed Kankri wouldn’t do the same to him.


	3. Curious

Three days passed. Cronus could feel the worm inside of him growing, pressing more and more uncomfortable against him. It was getting harder to sleep with it constantly squrming inside of him. Then one morning, after a fitful night of rest, Cronus was woken up by a sharp pain in his nook. He yelped as he sat up, pained and confused. Karkat glanced over, not seeming surprised. “It wants out. The eggs have been laid and the mom wants out.” He explained. Cronus gasped out in pain as he held his stomach. Another sharp pain. 

Thankfully Kankri was still in he lab. Inspecting and measuring the group of worms Karkat had bred. The candyblood noticed Cronus’s distress and set down the worm he was working on. Then Cronus could feel warm strong hands helping him up. It was hard to walk, another pain. The damn was _biting_ him. Cronus stumbled as it gave a particularly hard chomp to his sensitive insides. Kankri stripped him of the violet stained pants before locking him into the chair like the first day Cronus got here. 

Another bite. “Nnnghaaaaaa! Get it out! Get it out of me!” Cronus sobbed, his legs being forced to spread open. The candyblood cooed gentle words as he prepared a bin for the worm. “Alright, whatever you do. Do not push. Unless you want this thing to bite you up more.” Kankri ordered, grabbing a pair of metal tongs. The seadweller nodded, tears spilling down his cheeks as another bite was delivered and the worm began to thrash. Kankri pressed the tongs into Cronus’s loosened nook, skillfully catching the worm. 

Another choked sound left Cronus as the worm was pulled free of his nook. The slick flesh covered with violet. Kankri dropped the thrashing thing into the bin before setting aside the tongs. Without the worm, Cronus could feel a small bundle of something still pressing against his seedflap. The eggs. He was going to vomit. Kankri set aside the worm and untied Cronus. “There we go. All done.” He said cheerfully, helping Cronus to stand and redress in the stained pants. 

All Cronus wanted to do was curl up and sleep. It felt weird not having the moving mass inside of him, only a hard bundle. Every movement uncomfortable. Kankri brought Cronus back to his cage and let the seadweller lay down, whimpering lightly. The door was shut, and Kankri returned to his work, ignoring Cronus’s sounds. Karkat shifted over to the wall, resting his hand on it. The seadweller could see the pity in Karkat’s eyes. He shut his own, hoping to get used to the new feeling of the eggs. 

Cronus must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes, the lights were dim and Kankri was gone. He groaned and sat up, feeling the mass in his nook shifting. “Go drink some water and eat. It will help.” Karkat reminded. He had moved his mat closer to Cronus’s, giving the illusion they were laying side by side. The seadweller glanced over and sure enough his evening meal was there along with a fresh jug of water. 

He pulled the tray close and ate, each bite reminding him of how hungry he suddenly felt. The water was the next to go. Cronus drank at least half of it before he was satisfied. Caping the bottle, Cronus rolled back over, proped up against the wall. “It feels weird not having the worm inside of me.” He commented dryly, eyes staring at the red analog clock across the room. 03:42. Karkat chuckled. “You think that’s weird. Just wait until they hatch. Feels like a bundle of eels.” He huffed, leaning against the wall with Cronus to make it seem like they were sitting next to eachother. 

Ever since Karkat had released his litter, he had been looking better. His skin returning to its natural grey, eyes brightening, sarcasm and energy coming back. All of that in contrast to Cronus’s decline. He grew skinny in all areas besides his stomach, hair a greasy mess, eyes probably dull and bloodshot like Karkat’s were. Cronus groaned and rolled his eyes. “Great. Thats something to look forward to.” He said wih a huff. 

Karkat chuckled. “Don’t worry. It will only last a week. Then they will be gone and you can rest for a bit.” He reassured. Cronus felt himself smile at the words. That was good. At least it wont last too long. He shifted where he lay, relaxed for the first time since he entered this lab. Karkat frowned.

Something was up. Four days later when Karkat is expected to get his next litter, Kankri just ignores him, continuing to pass out the food as if everything was normal. Karkat gave Cronus a worried glance. The seadweller only winced as he tried to reach for his tray. Karkat had been right, the young worms feel strange constantly shifting inside of him, steadily growing and stretching out his stomach. But eventually he was able to pull the tray close enough to eat. Over the days he had been here, he had gotten used to the strange food, it didn’t even bother him anymore. 

The food was gone too fast, the water not cold enough, the mat too bumpy. Cronus groaned lightly to himself as he laid down, watching Kankri move about. The candyblood was on call with someone, he phone held up by his shoulder as he muttered harshly to whoever was on the other line. His skilled hands measuring and mixing different chemicals. Kankri’s voice rose louder in sudden anger. “No. I do not care if he requires an extra three hundred dollar fine, money is not an issue here and you know it.” 

He slammed down a metal spoon on the counter in frustration, both Karkat and Cronus flinched. “I told you for the last time. Get his ass to me by next month. Do whatever it takes.” Kankri growled befote hanging up and slmming his phone on the counter. The lab went silent as Kankri glared at each of them in turn. Then he scoffed and went back to his work. Cronus was on edge the whole time, waiting for Kankri to lash out. That moment never came, Cronus’s nerves didn’t relax till that night. 

Another three days. Cronus could feel when it was time. The mass of worms inside of him was stretching him almost to his limits. Cronus felt them restlessly squirm and buck inside of him. He winced and gasped when one head butted his nook wall. “K-Kankri!!” The seadweller called out, feeling another head butt him. They were trying to break him open like an egg. The candyblood was in his cage in moments, lifting Cronus carefully and helping him back into the chair. “This is going to feel weird. Just let me do what I need to do.” Kankri explained, pulling on a set of gloves. 

He grabbed an even larger bin then last time, setting it on the rolling cart before inspecting Cronus’s nook. Two head butts in rapid succession caused Cronus to bite back a groan. Then Kankri was spreading Cronus open with his fingers, poking around at the mass of worms with his fingers. One of the worms shot towards the entrance of his nook, pushing out with the force of the others trying to break his inner wall. It landed in the slime with a sickening plop. Kankri took his time, coaxing the worms out one by one. 

After about half an hour Cronus lost count. A full hour later all of them were out of him, wiggling about in the bin. Kankri moved aside the deep violet worms and helped to untie Cronus. “Let’s get you rinsed off.” The candyblood hummed, leading Cronus to the corner shower. Cronus was barely able to stand on his own as he gripped the metal bar and hissed when he felt the water hit his skin. 

Once the violet had been rinsed, Kankri moved him back to his cage, giving him an extra jug of water. Cronus just lay on his mat, staring up at the ceiling. It felt weird not having anything inside of him. He had gotten used to it, and now he just felt off. Cronus could feel bile rise. He _missed_ being full. He _wanted_ another worm in him. Cronus rolled over and closed his eyes tight, praying sleep would come fast.


End file.
